Dawn Of A New Day
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: On HIATUS. Nar/Inu Crossover. Pairing Hin/Nar, Kag/?. Kagome comes to the village after the attack of sound and sand. While she is there she offers to take Hinata under her wing and train her to be a stronger Shinobi. I do not own Naruto or Inuyash
1. The Woman of the Village Hidden in Light

Chapter 1: The Woman of the Village Hidden in Shadow and Light

She looked over the carnage now. The sound and sand ninjas had just left and Sasuke had run off to find the man that had put this curse upon him. Naruto had already left the village to start his training, so that left the others to rebuild the town of Konoha. It was a sad end to the chuunin exams but that couldn't much be helped.

But right now the Hyuga main branch had a visitor, a weird woman that none had ever heard of. She was in a pair of black loose pants, a fishnet shirt under a black tank top. Her long raven hair was up in a ponytail and her gloved hands were in her pockets. She had seen the fight between the cousins and saw that it was best to take the young Hinata Hyuga as her student to further the young girl's training. There was much she could teach the young girl, even if she was barely sixteen years of age herself. Hinata was thirteen now as it was. She wanted to take the girl away from her family for a good three years to train in solitude and seclusion. She could see the potential the girl possessed and had to admit that she reminded her of herself, at least a little. She herself had been called weak many times and it was time to prove Neji Hyuga that he was wrong. The weak could become strong as well.

In truth, she was seen as a prodigy where she came from, becoming a chuunin at the young age of ten. It wasn't long after that that she had advanced higher and soon was confronted about taking over as leader for her village of ninjas but she had downright refused, telling them that there was still much she could learn and would go and travel for three years. That was a few days ago. But now she was confronting Hinata's father. He didn't seem to be trusting her at the moment though.

"Master Hyuga, I only wish to train her for three years, that is all. When she comes back she will be stronger, a ninja fit to take over the Hyuga clan." She looked into his oddly white eyes to see he was not even close to giving in, but then again he didn't even recognize the emblem on her head band, which made him weary of her.

"How can I trust you if I don't even know where you are from?" He asked, his anger very much apparent on his face.

"The village I am from is very secretive, very few know of my village. You see I am from the village hidden in shadow and light." It must have been so because on her head band, which she wore wrapped around her thigh, bore a crescent moon that had blended with a sun. "They wanted me as their leader but I had to decline. I still have much to learn myself but I am the elite of the elite in my village. I am the last of my clan as it is." She bowed slightly, trying to show some respect for him, from one clan leader to another. "Gomen nasai, for being rude as to not introducing myself in the first place. I am Kagome Higurashi of the village hidden in shadow and light."

Hinata had been standing outside of the door listening to what they had been discussing, and it seemed their topic was her. It was apparent that the woman wanted to train her but her father seemed reluctant to do so. But she couldn't blame him, this woman was a stranger to the village as it was, and they were even unsure of how she got through the gates as it was. But then she remembered the chuunin exams. Many were welcome without question.

"I can assure you that when she returns she will be stronger, strong enough even to become Hokage if you had wished it." She stood straight again. "She will become stronger in her shinobi skills and will be able to prove just how powerful the main branch is, is that not what you want?" She looked him in the eye. Her strength was apparent by the crackling of her chakra around her. It held the color of gold and dark blue. "I can teach her techniques that have never been seen before, by any ninja including my own village. Such techniques that use such little chakra but have devastating effects. Such techniques would be useful in battle."

"You seem powerful, but how can I trust you with my own child? This is no laughing matter."

"I know it isn't, master Hyuga. I am serious. She nearly dies days ago and you do not worry about that?" She wore a scowl now. "Your own daughter and you don't seem to care at all about her, banishing her from the Hyuga grounds to live with her sensei. Why should you care now?" He seemed extremely angry at this but could not remark otherwise. "At least with me she will become stronger. If she wishes to return here, I will let her. It should be her choice as it is."

"I want to go," a shy voice broke in to the conversation. They turned to see Hinata holding onto the door, as if trying to still remain invisible. "I want to get stronger." Kagome smiled at this, sapphire eyes dancing with amusement.

"That is what you want then, Hinata?" Kagome asked and the girl nodded. "Get your things ready, we leave at sunset." Hinata ran off to do as told.

"You can't take her," he said.

"Oh? She made her decision. It is too late now. She wants this, so how can I deny her?" She smirked back at him. "She has so much potential for greatness. It is such a shame that this village cannot see it. That will change though." And she strolled on out of the Hyuga manor, where Hinata stood waiting for her, with a single small bag. "Are you ready?"

"Can I say bye to my friends first?" Kagome nodded and walked out of the Hyuga district and into the main road where she spotted Kiba and Shino with Akumaru.

"Uh, Hinata, who's the woman?" Kiba asked gruffly.

"I actually just met her myself. I'm leaving Kiba, Shino. I just wanted to say bye before I left." She started the nervous twitch with her fingers.

They looked shocked. "Where are you going?"

"To train."

"You could do that any day," Kiba commented. "I don't see why you need to leave."

"She will be under my training for the next three years. The type of training she will be going through will be hard and she will need to remain focused. Staying here she will be distracted. That is the last thing she needs." They looked to her now and became confused when they saw her headband. They had no clue as to what it meant. "Come now, Hinata, I am sure there are more people you wish to say bye to."

"I'm coming." And they walked off, leaving Akumaru whimpering.

Soon they came across Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino. They looked at her new sensei and seemed confused by the bag on her shoulder.

"Umm, I just stopped by to say bye. I will be leaving Konoha to train for three years."

"The shy Hinata is leaving Konoha?" Ino commented.

"I am." She started the weird twitching thing again.

"But wouldn't you go hungry?" That was Chouji that time.

"I won't. There is many things to live off of in the forest."

"Well, good luck." That was Shikamaru. He never did say much as it was, so those words only served to encourage her.

"Come now, Hinata, there is half an hour until sunset. If we are to leave on time we should hurry with what it is you are doing."

"Umm, right. Bye." She bowed and walked off.

Soon she came across Sakura alone. Now that Naruto and Sasuke left, she had no teammates, but she could always go on missions with Shino and Kiba if she wanted to.

"Oh, Hinata," Sakura greeted, kind of depressed since her teammates had left.

"I only came by to say bye."

"You're leaving too? But what about Shino and Kiba? You can't go."

"I'm going to go train, but they need a third and you need a team. You can join them, just until I get back."

"When's that going to be?"

"In three years," she whispered. "Anyways, I got to go. Bye." And she was gone.

They came to the Hokage's office. They knocked on the door and entered only when directed to do so. Tsunade looked surprised to see Hinata in her office, and with a complete stranger at that. Hinata seemed almost nervous.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama, I'll be leaving soon. I just thought I'd tell you before I left."

"I see. Who is this woman beside you?" She looked the black clad woman over and noticed the head band. She didn't recognize it.

"I am Kagome Higurashi of the village hidden in shadow and light. I am the future leader of my village. I will be training Hinata for three years."

"I'm not familiar with your village," Tsunade replied.

"No one here is familiar with my village. So few could even reach it. The barrier to my village allows no one through, but those of the village. It would be surprising if one could reach the village, but you wouldn't be able to find it if you didn't know what to look for." But there was one that had found the village. He claimed to be looking for her, but how he knew of her was a complete mystery to her.

"Good luck then, Hinata. We shall see how strong you become." Hinata and the woman bowed before leaving.

They were walking towards the gate when Hinata stopped. Before them stood Tenten, Rock Lee, and her cousin, Neji Hyuga. She became nervous but the hand placed upon her shoulder somehow calmed her. She would need to tell them bye. She would not be afraid of her cousin, even if he was currently stronger than her.

"Umm, I guess this is goodbye," she whispered as the sky started to turn red and orange from the setting sun. "I have to be going now." She walked past them, just slightly behind Kagome.

"Remember, Hinata, the weak will always remain weak," Neji commented as his cousin slowly vanished from sight with the strange woman he knew nothing about.

"Don't listen to him. Everyone has a weakness, including him, even if he does try to hide it." Hinata nodded at her back. "You will learn much from me, this I promise. You will be able to do much that no other can do and from what you learn from me, you'll form your own, unique attacks. It is just a matter of time before he sees that it is not you that is weak."

"Where will we be training?" Hinata asked.

"A place that is completely unpredictable. I like to call it kichigaiyama. It has driven a few people mad from being lost on such a mountain. No one will be able to interfere in your training." She was serious now. "That will be your first test, to make it to kichigaiyama. Few have ever made it. Hopefully you will." And with that she vanished, leaving Hinata alone.

'My first test under her. She must have faith in me.' A thought came to her mind. 'I must pass so I can become stronger. I want to see Naruto and show him how much stronger I've become.' So she leapt up into the trees and started to run along the branches. She was sure if she followed the faint traces of her sensei's chakra she'd make it just fine.

Author's Corner:

Yes, another Naruto/Inuyasha story brought to you by Zanza the Warrior of Shadows. I hope you enjoyed this story as well as all the other stories I have posted on this day. Of course I will like to get feed back on whether or not I should continue with this story. I know it is something different but give it a chance. I promise you won't be disappointed! Thanks to all those that have taken time to read all the stories I have posted. I will try to update all of the stories soon, unless I get writer's block, which is likely to happen with how many stories I have going on at one time, lest the one complete story that is posted.


	2. Hinata's First Test

Chapter 2: Hinata's First Test and the Monstrous Forest

She moved quickly through the forest but a loud crash stopped her. Several trees fell over and smoke started to rise before settling again. Now she could see what had caused the damage to the forest. It looked to be a giant toad of some sort, only it wasn't red, like Naruto's jutsu. No it was a purple color, almost seeming poisonous. But she didn't plan on trying to eat it any time soon. She stood back but it seemed to spot her as it tried to catch her with it's sticky tongue. She managed to dodge before throwing a few kunai at it. It made a high pitched screeching noise before trying to eat her again. She had to some how kill it before it ate her alive. But she had never fought something like this before. Her soft fist style wouldn't work against it as it was.

'I must get stronger. To do so I must kill this giant toad.' And she did her hand signs before calling out Byakugon. There were veins that appeared around her eyes. This only allowed her to see the chakra points and was no real use against the toad. She'd have to get close and personal to be able to kill it, but she'd have to use kunai in order to do so. But she knew she could not die now. It was still far too early in her training to do so.

She pulled out two more kunai before attacking the toad thing quickly, avoiding the toad's tongue. She seemed to vanish and reappear several times, landing hit after hit on the giant toad. Again it screeched, but she paid it no mind and continued attacking until it finally collapsed dead, the slim getting all over her. She was disgruntled about this but continued on, not noticing her sensei hiding in the trees just a few yards away.

Hinata fought toads, giant cats, snakes, dogs, and even slugs as she made her way across the forest. And now she could see a summit over head, with ominous clouds surrounding it. She shivered as she frowned but continued on, stopping when she heard a low rumble. She looked around and spotted an injured fox inside some bushes, blood spewing from it side. She approached but it hissed and she stopped in her tracks. She had to figure out what she knew about foxes.

She knew they were affectionate creatures, but often hunted for their pelts. Then there was the fact that they were possessive of their young and kind. She figured that the fox was protecting something. Then she heard it. The soft bark sound of what could be possible be the fox's young. So she stopped and pulled something out. It always seemed to calm down Akumaru when he got like this so she figured it would work on the fox as well, not to mention heal it. So she knelt, the fox still hissing and placed the item on the floor a few feet away from her, before backing a way a good distance to see what the fox would do.

The fox stopped hissing but didn't take it's eyes off of her as it approached what she had put down. It sniffed it a few times before giving a slight bark and eating it, healing almost instantly. In that moment there was a puff of smoke and the fox was gone. In the foxes place stood a silver haired woman. She was pale in complexion but her smile was a kind one.

"I'm Kitomi, the guardian of Kichigaiyama. This was a test to see if you were worthy of getting to the summit. You have passed." And there was another puff of smoke and she found herself on the summit, her sensei sitting on the edge looking out on the forest.

"I see you have made it. To get this far you must have passed Kitomi's test." She smiled. "Kitomi is very protective of this place. No one will be able to reach here, so we are in complete solitude." She grinned when she saw the dry slime Hinata was in. "Perhaps you should change and bathe. But first to get to the campsite." Kagome stood again and started to walk up the steep incline. Hinata didn't complain, even if she were sore all over and reeked of toad slime, cat blood, dog drool and snake venom. This was just too gross for her.

"Here we are." She spread her arms out and Hinata saw all that was around them. There was a hot spring that was fed by the slow trickle of the river and naturally heated by the underground. There was a fire off to the side and what seemed to be two beds set up. Kagome's pack seemed to be by one of the makeshift beds and she was already undressing.

That was what made Hinata blush. She had never bathed with another person. Even if this was another female, she was still embarrassed.

"Come now Hinata. You need to get all that filth off you." She looked Hinata over pointedly. "But I guess if you want to stay like that…"

"I'm coming," she whispered as she quickly undressed and got in the water, the dried up substances falling away from her body and into the water, only to vanish a few moments later. And she looked at the effects such substances had on her.

She felt a lot stronger and braver, not to mention clean, like a polluting substance was finally gone. She figured that it had been the pressure of her family. She didn't feel like she had to live up to any expectation but her own, and it was a great feeling to have. So she smiled and washed the remainder out of her hair as Kagome washed her self with what looked like shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Hinata felt bad again. She forgot to bring some, but she saw Kagome throw it to her.

"Hurry up and wash yourself. It'll get cold soon and we need to turn in for the night. We'll be up early so we need to hurry." Kagome rose from the spring and dressed before walking across the rather large clearing and to her bed. She seemed to pull something out so Hinata quickly washed herself and got out, dressing quickly and coming in time to see her close the book she had taken out.

"I've done a little research real quick." She looked Hinata in the eye. "You had bathed in the slime of a toad, which means you have gained poison and an immunity to all poisons. Next would be the venom of a snake. This means that no venom will affect your system. Also that you can attack the nervous system of another, completely shutting them down. It is a useful trait. Then there is cat blood. You will become far more quicker and have a better sense of sight, not to mention a cat like cleverness about you." She smirked at this. "And finally, the drool of a dog. It actually amazes me that it didn't attack you. It means you are extremely loyal. But being bathed in the drool has some side effects of their own. You'll have a keen sense of smell, not to mention you will be stronger and have become blessed with bravery. Those are admirable traits to have." She smiled. "If you had been sprayed with even a little fox blood you would have been given the attractiveness of the fox. You see foxes are friendly, unless provoked. They are protective and will do all in their power to see the one safe. And they thrive off of affection. They are attractive creatures, and thus gather a lot of attention." But what Kagome had failed to notice was that fox blood did indeed spray on her, just before the fox turned into the being that protected the mountain.

"If that were to happen, then there could be some great surprises." Kagome smiled. "When I went through this test I was bathed in the blood of a cat, the drool of a dog, the blood of a fox, the hair of a mighty tiger, and I was bit by a wolf. Seeing as you know the effects of the first three I'll tell you the last two. Being bathed in the tiger's hair gave me added strength and the ability to leap great distances. The bite from the wolf granted me a loyalty that surpasses that of the dog. If I were to ever fall in love with someone, I would forever be cursed to think of them. Even if they had hurt me, I would forgive them and remain by their side. As well it made me the best hunter alive. I can track anything."

Hinata seemed to nod as she took this all in. There seemed to be many things she didn't know, and this had brought many questions to her mind. Was there truly a limit to the amount of power someone could have? She didn't know, but if what her sensei said was true, then there was going to be repercussions. She wasn't sure if they were good or bad, but that would be seen in the future, but for now she had to sleep, and regain the energy she had lost during the long day.

Author's Corner:

Quick translation for everyone:

Kichigaiyama is basically two parts: Yama= mountain, Kichigai=crazy, so it means crazy mountain.

Sadly there is no poll for this story, but bare with the Kag pairing when it is revealed. Hinata will be with Naruto, it is a kawaii pairing and not really seen or hinted at. Kagome is human, she didn't go back into the past, but I do have a Vampire Knight story I will be posting soon.

But I hope you enjoyed this story so far and thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. Please keep it up.


	3. A Day in the Life of Hyuga

Chapter 3: A Day in the House of Hyuga

The master of the Hyuga house sat in the same room that the woman from the village hidden in shadow and light had left him in. He had thought about this situation. Since Hinata was gone, he could fully concentrate on his youngest daughter's training, after all, Hanabi was more capable than Hinata was. That was his opinion anyways. But right now he thought of his more promising daughter, and perhaps the heir to the house of Hyuga. He would eventually have to retire anyways. He's been around for only he knows how long.

"Father?" It was the voice of his daughter.

"What is it, Hanabi?" His voice still as calm as ever, thinking over his predicament. He never truly loved Hinata as it was.

"Where has Hinata gone?"

"Hell if I know," he replied and looked at her. She looked as if she just came back from training. He looked out the window. The sun had already set. "For all I know, she could be dead."

Hanabi didn't like this thought. Her father completely neglected Hinata and now she was gone for an extended amount of time. She didn't like this at all. She had no sister to confide in. This was a messed up situation but she could do nothing about it.

---------------------------------------------------

Neji took in the fact that Hinata was now gone, and with a woman whose chakra his eyes could clearly see. It was vast, almost like the ocean. And her clothes were weird to him. She was bathed in all black, like a shadow, like the evil that often plagued their village, but her chakra was weird. It held many colors, not just a solid color, like Naruto's red or Kakashi's electric blue. No, it was a swirl of gold, light blue, pink, a dark purple, a silver, and an odd crimson color. There was too much to it to actually find out which was the base color.

'She was odd,' he thought. 'Why train Hinata? She's weak and will only get in the way.' He turned from the gate, it now being sunset and Hinata was long gone from view. 'I don't understand that woman.' He looked at TenTen. His own team mate. She was a weapon specialist, someone worth acknowledging.

"Neji, that woman, do you know where she is from?" He just shook his head in the negative. "I'm starting to wonder about her."

"You shouldn't wonder about her, especially since she took the weak Hinata away from the village." TenTen looked at him. "She's a fool if she thinks Hinata will get any stronger."

TenTen just shook her head and walked away. She liked him and all but his attitude sometimes got to her.

Author's Corner:

Someone asked how old Kagome was. I believe I stated in the first chapter that she was sixteen and am sticking to it. We shall see how strong Hinata gets in the future and no, Kagome is not going to be paired with Inuyasha. I doubt Inuyasha will be in the story anyways. There will be more revealed in the future and these will be the only questions I answer.

Thanks to those that have read and reviewed. You keep me writing so keep up with the reviews. And I am sorry if any of the chapters are underlined. I am trying to figure out why that happens for some chapters but not others when they all are in Times New Roman and have no underlines anywhere in the story. The next chapter will be longer so forgive me for this short chapter. I am going to sleep now, seeing as it is after 9:16 pm in Japan, which is where I am, and I have work in the morning. Oyasumi nasai!


	4. Progressive Training

Chapter 4: Progressive Training

"Hinata," she called. "The soft fist style is not truly effective for you. It stood no chance against Neji." Hinata's head lowered. "Instead I'll teach you something that is far more effective." Hinata looked up at her. "And perhaps I'll help you perfect that soft fist style of your clan." Hinata seemed to brighten and she smirked. "Now, there is more than one way to use that bloodline trait of yours. I've studied up on it and there is a fact that says that locating chakra points is not the only way to use it.

"I've perfected finding chakra points without that trait." The girl was sitting down taking notes. "There is a different feel for each one. I will teach you this way and then, once you learn that I'll teach you the true extent of your bloodline trait." Hinata seemed excited about this. "You're strongest chakra point is here," Kagome said as she pointed to her heart. "The ones in your fists are the smallest, which makes the soft fist style almost your weakest style." Hinata looked disappointed at this. "You're chakra points that will be in the middle will be located in your feet. Kicking will be your best bet, seeing as you have a nice flow through there and that you can regulate the chakra flow there." Hinata nodded.

"So my strongest chakra point is here." She pointed to her heart. "And my weakest is my hands?" She looked at her hands. "My feet have the best regulations?"

"Exactly." Kagome smiled. Her student was learning nicely. "In time you will learn how to transfer that chakra from one point of your body to the other. This is a more advanced technique that not many know of. It will be useful for you. The next strongest chakra point for you is located in your head. And the third strongest is located near the uterus." Hinata blushed at this. "I'll tell you more about these chakra points later, but for now I'll teach you the basics to a more effective fighting technique." Hinata nodded and stood.

"Now since your most balanced chakra point is in your feet I'll teach you just the right amount of chakra to make a kick effective." She kicked and knocked down several trees without touching them. "I've only sent a minimal amount of chakra at the trees. Now try." Hinata did a sweeping kick but the most damage she did was a scratch across their surfaces. "Not quite right, but once you get used to it you won't nearly need as much chakra. Now try again, only add a little bit more chakra." Hinata did so and managed to uproot a tree. "Good. Now the trick to this is to use more bodily force, but in order to do so more training is needed. You're body will eventually get to the point where you can use a lot of strength without really having to try and as a result you'll only have to use a little chakra. This conditioning will also help to make your soft fist style more effective." Hinata nodded.

"Now the first conditioning will begin." She did a jutsu and a giant dog appeared. "Try not to get caught by my jutsu." And the giant dog leapt forward and Hinata took off running as fast as she could, the dog not far behind. "That should keep her busy a while." And she sat beneath a tree to meditate.

--------------------------------------------

Hinata ran down the side of the mountain and managed to run into the forest, but the giant dog was still on her tail. She was sweating but she wasn't about to give up so she tried to pick up more speed, but her legs were protesting. She'd have to work through this as well if she was ever going to get stronger. Then she remembered the cat blood that was sprayed on her and the properties to that.

'If I can manage to tap into that property I'd be able to run a lot faster.' She tried to find it and just as the dog was about to pick her up into it's mouth it came to her and her eyes slitted slightly as she leapt forward and away from the snap of the jaws of the dog. She slightly celebrated in her head as she ran away, no matter how much her legs were protesting. They'd eventually get used to this type of treatment from her.

She ran until her body finally collapsed, somewhere near sunset. She was tired and out of breath and her head and whole body was pounding. She could hear the giant dog approaching but couldn't get her body to move so the dog took her gently into it's mouth and headed back to the top of the mountain and placed her in front of Kagome before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"Not bad. You lasted extremely long, and without food." Kagome crouched over her. "You should bathe while I cook dinner, then I'll tell you more about the chakra points I've mentioned." Hinata nodded and was barely able to stand before slowly making her way over to the hot spring. She undressed and got in, her abused muscles relaxing against the extreme heat. She relaxed and gave a sigh before washing up and getting out and dressed. She sat on her makeshift bed across from her sensei. She was handed a plate and she ate as her sensei explained the chakra points.

"Now seeing as your heart is your strongest chakra point I'll start there. This says that you have an extremely big heart and that you care for others. You are extremely devoted to everything and everyone you commit yourself to. This tells me that you love someone greatly." At this Hinata blushed. Kagome just smirked. "And your head being the next means you are extremely intelligent. That will help in your training. You might be able to pick up a majority of it quickly. And finally, the point near to the uterus." Hinata blushed. "It just means that you will be extremely fertile in the future when you decide to start a family. It means you'll bare strong children, children any man would be proud of. You should be glad."

"I never knew any of this before."

"You do now." She grinned. "You can tell me anything you want when you are ready."

"Umm, sensei, I have a question to ask you," she whispered.

"I'm listening." She looked to Hinata.

"Why did you… decide that I should be taught by you?" She looked down at the food before her.

"You hold a lot of potential, Hinata. You may not realize it but you do." She was serious now. "There is much you do not realize and a lot for you to learn." Hinata looked at her. "You are a beautiful girl, Hinata, you just lack confidence. You will learn confidence but in order for you to be confident you need to feel stronger."

"But I do feel stronger, just from being able to get here."

"I know, but you still lack self confidence." She looked to Hinata's downcast head. "The strength that you need to get will not come easy but when you have finally accomplished what you need to you will realize just how strong you are. You'll be able to hold yourself differently and that alone will show the confidence you have gained. No one will ever be able to call you weak again." She was serious and this caused Hinata to look at her. "No one will be able to step all over you again, not Neji, not your father, not even yourself."

"I want to get stronger," she whispered.

"You will get stronger and you will realize a lot about yourself. It will take time but it will happen."

"Arigato, sensei," She whispered as she fell over and into a deep sleep.

"Doiitimashite, Hinata." She smiled and placed the food off to the side.

----------------------------------

A week passed and now Hinata was practicing her kicks. Right now she spun around and knocked over four trees, very little chakra needed to do so. She had already knocked over fifteen trees.

"Twenty more trees Hinata, then we will work on your upper body strength."

"Yes sensei." And she spun around, delivering five rapid kicks, taking several trees down, sweat gliding down her temple as the loud rumbles were heard.

"Good." She looked at the area that was cleared away. It was just the right amount of space needed. "Now I want you to cut all of the trees into wood we could use to build. You will do so using chops from your hands."

"Yes sensei." She proceeded to do so but it took a lot of effort on her part to do so. When she finally finished it was just after lunch time.

"Come eat Hinata." Hinata nodded and walked over and sat down, her sensei handing her a plate of what could be a boar she caught while she did as told.

"Very good Hinata."

"But why are you having me do this?"

"It will be getting cold soon, Hinata. As much as I love the out doors, I'd hate to be cold when winter does hit." Hinata nodded, knowing that it was wood for a shelter that they would be building. "After we finish eating we'll start on building."

"But we have no nails or a hammer," Hinata tried to reason.

"I've been busy during your drills, Hinata. Did you expect me to just sit around while you trained?" Hinata shook her head. "Good. I've gathered what we'll be needing for the shelter. It shouldn't take much longer for the house to be complete."

"I understand, sensei." She finished eating and both of them stood. Kagome outlined the shelter with some of the boards and placed where supports would be needed. Hinata watched and figured out how many trees would be needed for supports and when her sensei was done with the outline she cut down the trees and tried to figure out a way that the supports would be placed, that is until her sensei did another jutsu, summoning a half dog half human creature that stood three times the height of her sensei.

"Now, impale the trees into the marked spaces." It nodded and picked up the trees and started to deeply shove them into the ground, the surrounding area going undisturbed by the ramming of the trees. When that was done the jutsu vanished in a poof of smoke. "Now to get started." She pulled out two hammers and two buckets of nails, handing one of each to Hinata. She picked up the even boards and started to drive the nails in deeply. Hinata did the same on the other side of the shelter.

Author's Corner:

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Hinata's confidence will grow and the next chapter someone else makes an appearance. I hope you have seen how much Hinata has grown in such a small amount of time. All feed back is welcome, but I need to finish the next chapter so I am done posting this chapter.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
